


Little Motel

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a dirty liar. He missed her. He missed everything about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Motel

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested IchiRuki and hand pr0n. This is my feeble attempt at filling that request.

Ichigo can feel the power he so dearly missed coursing through his veins.

He looks at his hands, completely covered in inky black fabric. He traces the fingers of his other hand over the bone white structures that cross the back of his hand, wrist, and lower arm.

He opens and closes both hands, flexing his fingers, imagines seeing the lifelines and fingerprints on his palm and pads of his fingers, now buried beneath black.

He lets out a huff and looks up to see Rukia stepping into his room, the door closing with a soft click.

She leans against the door, an enigmatic quirk of her lips lightening her features. He smiles back at her and she tips her head up, sighing lightly.

They don't speak a word.

She strides over to him, her own gloved hands cupping his cheeks. He searches her dark eyes and brings his own hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She bends down and presses her lips against his.

He was a dirty liar. He missed her. He missed everything about her.

Their kiss is sloppy and full of need. He pulls her closer until she's straddling him, mouths never separating. One hand shifted from his cheek to the nape of his neck before tangling itself into his hair.

He can taste the urgency on her tongue as it slides against his.

He stops for a second before he kisses her again, slowly, biting gently at her lower lip, before he flips them over. Her back meets his mattress and his lips trail down her neck.

She moans lightly as his mouth makes contact with her pulse. Her fingers pull at his uniform, the ruffling of fabric nearly echoing through the room.

He pulls back and looks at her. Her cheeks are pink, her lips are swollen, and he nearly loses his edge then and there. He cups her cheek, hearing the hushed sound of the fabric covering his fingers sliding against her skin. He smiles as he pushes a stray lock of now short hair behind her ear.

She takes his hand and presses her lips against his fingers, not caring that there is no actual contact with his skin.

He smirks and goes back to pressing kisses against her neck, grinning against her skin when she moans again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by Modest Mouse... Even though there's no motel at all in the fic.


End file.
